


Those Who Try

by GrimmVertigo



Series: We Are As Gods [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Univeres - Gods, AstralsAU, Awakening Powers, M/M, Noctis as the Infernian, Noctis is frustrated and upset, Nyx as the Glacian, Nyx has the patience of a saint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Part 3 of We Are As Gods.Noctis, whisked away from the Citadel by one Nyx Ulric, learns how to control his newfound powers. Except fire is not a kind element, and with it comes a short temper.





	Those Who Try

**Author's Note:**

> I really want this to go places but _it is not cooperating_. :C
> 
> If anyone who reads this has ideas, I'd love to hear them! Leave me a comment here, or hop into my Tumblr askbox! I'm GrimmVertigo over there too!

"How many times are we gonna do this?" 

"As many times as it takes, now _focus_." 

Noctis groans and, after a couple seconds of hesitation, takes a meditative breath. Periodically, over the span of the last few days, Nyx has been attempting to teach Noctis how to call forth and control the Infernian's flames. They'll sit as they are now, across from each other on the floor of Nyx's tiny apartment, close enough that their knees touch and hands are within reach, and spend hours practicing, teaching Noctis how to work past his fears, how to command the fire instead of being commanded. 

At least, that was the idea. After losing control for a fifth time, a sudden eruption of angry flames bursting out and setting anything nearby ablaze, Noctis's patience has worn thin. He muffles an angry shout behind hands that are still fiery-hot and scrubs at his flushed face while Nyx calls on his own icy powers to put the flames out. 

" _Noctis_ ," Nyx admonishes, frowning at the prince's blatant display of frustration. "Getting angry won't help." 

"This is stupid!" Noctis smoothly stands from his cross-legged lotus position and starts pacing the room, hands running through his hair. "We've been at this for days and I haven't made any progress! If it weren't for those stupid snow powers of yours, I would've burnt the whole fucking district down by now." 

Nyx looks miffed at the comment about his abilities, but lets it slide as he instead just watches Noctis pace a rut into his floor. It's obvious that what they've been trying so far isn't working, and it's slowly wearing away at any patience Noctis and Nyx both have. Being cooped up in a tiny apartment for five days definitely isn't helping, either. Hell, nothing about this situation is _helping_ , and Noctis is already so stubborn and angry about making no tangible progress. If their situations were reversed, Nyx would be angry too. 

"Noct, I know it's hard, but you have to get this down. You have to try." Nyx keeps his voice calm and soft, hoping to draw the Prince back to the floor for another attempt. 

Instead, it backfires. 

Noctis whirls on him, black hair and loose clothing flying with his movements. "I have to _try_? What the fuck do you think I've been doing?! I _have_ been trying! I've been trying for days to get these stupid powers under control and _nothing works_." 

"Because you're _afraid_ , and the Infernian's flames will not bow to fear." 

Noctis laughs, and Nyx tries not to worry how it borders on hysterical. "No shit, I'm afraid. I'm the fucking reincarnation of the most uncontrollable and chaotic Astral there is, and there's literally nothing I can do about it! I'm nothing but a danger to other people with these godsdamned powers; I might as well just let Bahamut kill me, for all the progress I haven't made." 

It's the last comment that has Nyx shooting to his feet, that has him approaching Noctis with a frown marring his perfect face. But Noctis backs away from him and shakes his head. Nyx can see the panic start to rise up, taking shape in the form of hunched shoulders and wide, unfocused eyes wet with the beginnings of unshed tears. 

"I don't want this," Noctis says, his voice cracking and choking on the beginnings of a sob. "I don't want this, I never _wanted_ this, and I can't fucking _deal_ with it!" He's backed himself up against the wall at this point, arms drawing up to his chest as he tries to make himself smaller. The air around him heats up and little bursts of fire start to spring to life at Noctis's hands and shoulders. 

But Nyx is right there with a cooling touch and comforting words, pulling Noctis into his arms and tucking the prince's face into his chest as the first sobs bubble up. Pale arms circle around his waist as Noctis just gives in, shoulders shaking as his legs give out and he drags them both to the floor. Nyx runs a hand up and down his back as he lets the prince break down. 

"You're not alone in this," Nyx murmurs, turning his cheek into Noct's hair. "You never have been, and you never will be. Your father will be there, and your friends, and I always have been and forever will be there for you... Even though you may not trust me as your past self once did, I will always offer my support, however you need it." He burrows his nose in fluffy black hair and holds Noctis tighter. 

Noct sniffles, and Nyx can feel the arms around his waist tensing up. "You help just by being here," he whispers. "I can feel the fire more, when you're not around. But it feels more dangerous, more... Volatile. And I'm... I don't want to hurt anybody with it." 

Nyx hums softly in understanding. Then he pulls back and draws one of his hands between them, calling forth a bit of his icy power. There's a hazy blob of what looked like thick white fog sitting in his palm, like the air itself is freezing, and Nyx knows that if a regular human were to interact with it, they'd lose fingers. 

"Ice can be just as dangerous as fire," he explains, taking Noctis's hand and holding it near the mass of fog, watching as his expression twists into one of discomfort. Nyx lets him take his hand back when he pulls away. "It burns in much the same way, and is just as unforgiving and cruel. But if you can control it..." The burning chill of the fog coalesces into a soft pile of perfect, powdery snow, ice crystals sparkling in the dim light of the apartment. "It can turn into something beautiful." 

Noctis reaches out and drags his fingertips through the snow, reveling in the stark change from biting cold to refreshing chill. An expression Nyx can't quite read passes over the Prince's face as he retracts his hand. He stares at his palm, clenching his fingers into a fist for a couple moments, then opens them again. Then, to Nyx's surprise, he closes his eyes and breathes deep. 

There's a noticeable difference in the temperature of the air around them as Noctis calls upon his fire. Nyx is ready to jump in with cold hands and shock him out of it, as they have done so many times within the past few days, but it ends up being unnecessary. Noct's brows furrow as a small bit of fire no bigger than a candle flame manifests in his palm. It hovers there, only wavering with the exhale of their combined breaths. 

Noctis opens his eyes and just stares. Nyx is staring too, but he's got a grin slowly stretching across his lips, while Noct is just dumbfounded, too stunned at the fact that he actually summoned something on purpose to really do anything else. But then a smile starts to emerge and a breathless laugh escapes his lips. 

When he looks up with shining eyes, Nyx is suddenly struck with such a strong feeling of pride, it takes his breath away. A laugh of his own escapes him as his gaze flicks back and forth between Noctis's face and the little puttering flame in his hand. He reaches up to cup the prince's face in his palms, pressing their foreheads together in a moment of excitement. 

"I knew you could do it, little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos feed my angsty little soul. :D


End file.
